


Truths

by fire_starter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: The one where Neil and Katelyn are siblings. Or, you know, the sequel.





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neil-and-Katelyn-are-siblings AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570529) by [poly_pr1nce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce). 



Predictably Neil found Andrew on the roof. He sat himself beside him with a sigh and silently accepted the offered cigarette.

They sat in silence and Neil breathed in the smoke, wondering how to begin what was sure to be an excruciating conversation. Finally he broke the silence. "Remember when I told you about my father?" Andrew's only answer was a bored look. "I wasn't completely honest."

"Shocker."

Neil wanted to tell him to shut up but he didn't really have a leg to stand on so he just sighed. "Yeah, I know. I should have told you the full truth then but I was working under the delusion that the less you knew, the safer you were. So I walked the line between giving you truth and keeping you from danger."

"And what changed your mind, martyr?" Andrew asked, unimpressed.

"Katelyn, actually." He kept his eyes on Andrew, gauging his reaction. There was none. "Things got immensely complicated and I think it would be better in the long run if I came clean now. There are too many factors out of my control and keeping you in the dark when you made a promise to have my back is a hindrance."

He felt exhausted already. Since Andrew refused to react again he kept going. "This isn't part of our truth game. I'm just cleaning up my mess and you can count the new truth as compensation for the one I spared you. Okay?"

"Get a move on already." Andrew lit two new cigarettes and handed one to Neil, who took it gratefully.

"Yeah, okay. My father is alive. His name is Nathan Wesninski and he's known as The Butcher of Baltimore. He was going to give me to Tetsuji Moriyama for some reason. When I was ten, Kevin, Riko, and I watched him cut a man to pieces. That's why I expected Kevin to recognise me at Millport, he'd seen me before. But he didn't, not until Jean told him at the fall banquet."

"When did Riko recognise you?"

"After Kathy's show he took my glass and ran fingerprints. He was the one who told me that the money my mother stole was Moriyama's and that my father worked for them." He smiled mirthlessly. "I'd understand if you want to call off the deal."

"Don't be an idiot. You run off and get yourself in Riko's hands again, he holds your father over you and you over Kevin. You aren't going anywhere."

Neil couldn't allow himself to hope. " You haven't heard everything yet. I have two more truths to share."

The look Andrew gave him was amused. "Go on, then, runaway."

"I've been getting anonymous messages. A countdown. I'm not sure who's sending them but zero is 9th March. No significant for me at all."

"Where's your father now?" Andrew asked.

"Prison. You think it's him? He could get out on parole, I need to check. I was gonna..." He trailed off. After Andrew gave him a significant look, he went on. "This is another truth. I don't expect to survive the year. I told Kevin that. I was going to go to the FBI after graduation and give them everything about my father. Either his people would find me or the Moriyamas would tie loose ends."

"Shut up, Josten. You're not dying. You're going to go to the FBI now, not at the end of the year. Give them what you planned, without Moriyama information so they'd have no reason to shut you up, then give them the countdown to deal with. Then come back here so I can protect you."

"You still want to protect me?" Neil asked incredulously. "After everything I just told you?"

"Yes." Andrew answered shortly. "Now tell me the last truth."

"You're more observant than me, haven't you guessed?" Neil asked.

"I know it's about Katelyn. You knew her from before. You didn't recognize her but she did when she saw you from up close. She got you alone to tell you who she was."

"All true. It was a shock when she called me Nathaniel."

"Is that your name?"

"It used to be. But I'm not Nathaniel any more. I want to be Neil Josten."

"Then you are Neil Josten. Get the FBI to make it official."

"Ha. Anyway. I had a sister. When my mother took me and ran, she told me my sister was dead. Turns out, she was in Witness protection. I don't know if mom knew."

"Katelyn is your sister." Andrew said slowly.

"Yes," said Neil.

"And she's dating my brother."

This was dangerous territory but Neil was being honest tonight. "Yes. She hasn't told him anything, though. Not about my.. our father, not about me."

"Hmm. Was that the last truth bomb for the night?"

"Yes." Neil hesitated but in the end he couldn't not ask. "Is our deal still on?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"But isn't Katelyn interfering with your deal with Aaron, whatever that is?"

" I think it's time Aaron and I renegotiated our deal. Don't worry about it. Unless she's a danger to him?"

"Well, I don't know her any more but she seems genuine about him. And she could protect him. She's got talent with knives and a...milder education. She didn't get practiced on as much."

"You're a living horror story, Josten. Stop with the unasked for truths. I don't have any big enough to give."

"You don't have to."

Andrew gave him a look. "Any more and I will have to. Stop giving yourself up because you feel guilty for lying."

"It doesn't happen every day," Neil smiled. "You should enjoy it while it lasts."

"93%. Are we going to the FBI tomorrow?"

"We?" Neil's smile grew.

Andrew looked at him unamused. "We. I don't trust them to give you back."

(The FBI trace the messages to Lola and arrest her and the rest of the Butcher's inner circle. They use Neil's information and stop his parole. He is sentenced for life but found dead soon after. It's ruled suicide. Neil's history doesn't get to the press. FBI helps and he's officially Neil Josten. Ichirou still makes the same deal with Neil. The Ravens still lose the final. Riko still gets offed by his big brother. Neil and Andrew still live happily ever after but he does not have the face scars. He changes the 4 tattoo to a key.)

**Author's Note:**

> As must be very clear, I have a kink for Neil telling Andrew. So it's a recurring theme.


End file.
